The Other Jackie
by RachelHouse22
Summary: 'So, now you know what I said wasn't a lie.' Angelica wasn't lying when she said she was pregnant. Thirteen years later, a girl ends up on Jack's ship trying to join. J/A
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Other Jackie

Author: RachelHouse22

Rating: K-T

Summary: 'So, now you know what I said wasn't a lie.' Angelica wasn't lying when she said she was pregnant. Thirteen years later, a girl ends up on Jack's ship trying to join. J/A

Notes: I know this idea has been done before, but I wanted to try it. And I made the girl older. I don't really cuss. So if Jack or Angelica or anyone else cusses, you'll see this: -. Just use your imagination. So? Get reading! Chop, chop!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Angelica Teach was not a woman to be messed with. She had been through a lot in her, now, even longer life. The day Jack Sparrow tricked her and her father was always haunting her. _I should've taken the other glass… I should've known Jack would trick us… and kill my father… _She tried to stay mad at him for the four months she was on that deserted island (she has ways), but she just couldn't. Especially after Jacqueline was born four months later.

By then, a merchant ship had found her, and luckily for her, Erik Garcia, one of her old flames, was on that ship. He was married and had a new born son, and he made it to where she had a house and food. She lived in a little cottage on the beach in Spain, close enough to the village to get food and socialize.

Jacqueline was a spitting image of her father. Her chocolate brown eyes and attitude was all Jack's. One of the things she got from Angelica was her charm; she was able to con any boy in the village.

Jacqueline, or as the village knew her, Jackie, wasn't like any of the other girls. When Susanna, the other most beautiful girl than Jackie, was reading and talking with her friends, Jackie was rough-housing with Erik's son, Michael. Everyone knew Jackie, and if you didn't, you would soon.

Angelica and Jackie had lots of great times together. Jackie was happy with just her and her mother. But, she always wanted a complete family. Like Michael, his sisters and his parents had. They were complete, even though Michael and his sisters fought sometimes; they always had each other's backs. And she could tell their parents loved each other very much. Jackie wanted that for her mom, but with the right guy. Like, her father. Whoever he was. Angelica used to tell her stories about her father. How he was a pirate, and stole her innocence, but she loved him, even though she didn't believe it then.

The one thing she always remembered about her father was he was a pirate. That made her want to be a pirate, especially when she learned her mother was a pirate, also.

That, my friends, is the start of our story.

"Jackie, are you sure? You could always just-" Michael started. They were both now thirteen and Michael was helping Jackie get away. And he felt horrible about it.

"Mike, I know what you're gonna say. Don't. I'm doing this for me _and_ my mother. Becoming a pirate will help me find my father, and live my dream."

"Well, I think it's a stupid dream. It's putting you in danger!"

"Well, then why don't you come with me? You can protect me!" Jackie said.

"You know I can't do that, Jackie. My parents would worry too much. And my parents need help with the twins. My mom isn't gone all the time like yours." Yes, when Jackie turned ten, and was, Angelica thought, old enough to be on her own, and if not, Erik was right up the road, she hit the seas. She would go all over, and bring back wonderful souvenirs for Jackie.

"I know, I know. But, I need to do this." Jackie said. Her small pack was almost full, and she packed one last thing: Her mother's necklace. Her mother gave it to her on her thirteenth birthday, and it was very special to Jackie.

"Well, done packing. I guess this is goodbye, old friend." Jackie said, throwing her pack over her shoulder. She hugged Michael goodbye and out the door she went.

Michael sat down. He couldn't believe she was gone, just like that. He put his head in his hands, just as Jackie walked back through the door. "What the- Are you staying?" He asked, hopefully.

"No! I forgot I need to cut my hair. Help?" She held up her mother's best cooking knife.

Three minutes later, with Jackie sitting on a stool and Michael cutting her hair like a boy's, Michael said, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but, I'm going with you."

With Jackie turned into 'Jack', and Michael all packed and ready, they set off in search of a ship that would take them.

The first ship they saw was at the bad part of town, where all of the drunks and pirates were. That's just what Jackie wanted. But, just to be sure, Jackie dragged Michael into the bar she saw.

"Jackie, I'm not sure about this," Michael said as they walked in.

"Just act confident, we'll be fine. I'm sure of it…" Right then,  
>Jackie bumped into the biggest guy in the bar.<p>

His voice was deep and rugged, "Aren't you two a little… young to be in here?"

"U-um…" Was all Michael said.

Jackie, talking as 'Jack', said, "We're looking for work is all, no drinking done here. Do you know if any ships need help? We're good workers, my brother and I, and need work."

The man just stared at them, and inside Jackie was pleading with the stars for him to believe her. Then, he leaned in real close, "Well, I don't know if it's true or not, but Cap'n Jack Sparrow is in the back room looking for men. You didn't get this from me." Then, he walked off.

Jackie turned toward Michael, "Did you hear that? We got a job!"

"Not yet, we don't. We have to talk to this Sparrow fellow. Do you think it's true?"

"Of course! Let's go talk to the owner. He'll know." They walked over to the drink server, and asked for the owner.

"That's me," He said, "And what do you want?"

"Well, we heard a rumor that Captain Jack Sparrow is in your back room looking for men. Is it true?"

The owner looked around, and waved his hand toward an open door. "He's in there. Don't stay too long if he says no or he'll be throwing chairs. Got me?" The kids nodded their heads, Michael scared out of his socks, and Jackie full of adrenaline.

Jackie pushed the door open some more, and they heard a drunk sounding voice and a voice that was familiar to Jackie, "Cap'n, when will we 'ave enough men to continue our journey? We've been 'ere for a week!"

"My dear mister Gibbs, we'll have enough men when I say we have enough! All I need is two more, got it, savvy?" At these words, Jackie got so excited. Two more? So, she mustered up all the confidence she had.

"I couldn't help but overhear your problem, gentle- oh, forgive me. Pirates." She smiled her best con smile, "And I think I've solved it."

The two men looked at her. The drunken one (you could just tell) was short and kind of chubby with gray hair and a dirty face. The other was tall, with long dreadlocks and beads with some scars on his face. They both had drinks in front of them, but the short one, had more empty cups than then other.

"And how, savvy, have you solved my problem? I don't see any men with you," the tall one, obviously the captain, said.

"We're right here," Jackie said, pulling Michael into the light, "We're willing to work, Mr. Sparrow. Even for free. Well, not exactly _free_… but for knowledge. Maybe a couple coins for my brother here."

Jack stood up, "Have you ever worked on a ship before, lads? Its hard work, even for my best men."

"We are completely sure, Mr. Sparrow," Michael said, surprising Jackie.

"Well, then," Jack said, holding out his hands, "Welcome to the crew."

I think that's enough for this time. I don't really know when the next chapter will be up. It'll be whenever it's finished, and it's maybe about halfway (I'm an over achiever). So, please review and I'll be happy!

Word count: 1,423


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the next chapter. Hopefully I have everyone in character. If I don't, please tell me and I'll fix it.

And to the person who asked if Angelica will search for Jackie, the question will be answered in this chapter. And, if you've read any other fics like this, I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm copying them, I'm not, really. And I apologize if I do.

I just realized I forgot a disclaimer! Oh no! Well, all rights go to Disney and any other thing I say… Basically, if you recognize it, it ain't mine.

Chapter 2: Work on the ship, and Mother finds out

The walk to the ship was short. It turns out, the first ship Michael and Jackie saw was the right ship. _The Black Pearl_ was the biggest ship Jackie had ever seen. She was completely in awe. _This is what it's like for Mama all those months she's gone?_

All Michael wanted is the coins Captain Jack promised both he and Jackie, even though she offered to work for free. He even said he would give Jackie the knowledge she desired, if he had it.

Gibbs didn't know what was up with his friend and captain. These boys didn't look like they could carry their own packs, let alone work on a huge ship like the Pearl. Once they were in the Captains' Quarters, Gibbs said, "Jack, those kids can't do a thing on this ship. They're too weak!"

"I know, Gibbs, but they looked desperate, and I was desperate for men. They were the best choice." Jack said, handing Gibbs a bottle of rum.

"And, captain, what was the other choice?" He took a drink of rum.

"Having two less men than we need." Jack took a drink of rum, "Prepare the crew to shove off, Mister Gibbs."

Gibbs left, luckily for Jack leaving the rum, and Jack leaned back and closed his eyes. What he didn't tell Gibbs was the other reason he hired those kids. The one, who earlier told him his name was Jack, but to call him Jackie, reminded him of someone he thought he would never see again or at least for a long time.

Angelica Teach.

He didn't know why, but his smile and attitude were similar to hers, and he saw a little bit of himself in the boy. Probably running from home to live a dream everyone told him wasn't smart.

_Okay, Jack, start on those maps_, he told himself. He needed to get to his Aunt Lelani in a hurry. He had heard of a prophecy about gaining immortality.

"So," Jack muttered to himself, "Lelani lives in Singapore…"

Angelica couldn't wait to see her beloved Jacqueline again. This was the longest period of time she had been away, and she missed her little _gorrión_.

She wasn't worried about why the lights weren't on when she got home because she got home quite late. She noticed something was off when she walked inside and she didn't hear Jackie. She talks in her sleep sometimes. She walked over to the table and set her stuff down. There, she found a note written in Jackie's hand:

_Dear Mama,_

_I'm sorry I left. I know I'm hurting you, but, like you, I need the sea, even though I've never sailed before. Don't be mad at me, please, I'm doing this for both of us. Mama, I know how much you love my father, so I'm going out to look for him. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been practicing sword fighting with Jacob the blacksmith and maybe I can get Michael to go with me. _

_ All my love,_

_ Jacqueline Teach_

"Oh no." Angelica dropped the letter, and ran out of the house to Erik's place.

She could hear Maria, Michael's mother, crying from down the road. "Erik!" Angelica banged on the door.

"Angelica! Have you heard?" Adriana, one of Michael's sisters, opened the door. You could tell she had been crying, and you could hear Juliana and Maria sobbing inside.

"She convinced him? How? Doesn't the boy have common sense?" Angelica stormed in the house and went straight to Maria. "Did he leave a note?"

Erik handed her a piece of paper with Jackie's handwriting, but she expected that because Michael could only write his name.

"-. Jackie convinced him."

"Here, Angelica, have a seat," Erik said, but Angelica didn't listen. She paced around the room, thinking: _She's trying to find her father… She could have gotten on any ship… I need to find her!_

"I have to find her, Erik. Her father-" Right then, she bolted out the door. She almost forgot. _The doll…_ She could send a message through the voodoo doll of Jack she had!

Angelica had done some spring cleaning when Jackie was little. She found the doll, and was going to throw it out, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Having something of his was good for her, somehow. So she hid it so Jackie wouldn't ask who it was. She hid it where even she couldn't find it.

But now she desperately needed it, and regretted hiding it so well.

"Where is it? I need the - thing!" She searched in the trunk in her room, in the closet, and everywhere she could think. "Where is it? I couldn't have hid it _that_ well! Unless…" She turned toward the closet she never let Jackie go in.

The closet with the stuff from all her past.

She never went in there because of bad memories, and she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

"Now is no time to be afraid of the past, Angelica. Just open the door." She told herself, and she grabbed the handle. But, she couldn't. "This is different. I'll need to face the past, anyway," She twisted the handle and went in.

Her old clothes, her old jewelry, her maps from the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, her father's ship, everything was right where she left it. Even the Jack doll, in a small little black box.

She took it out, and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and relaxed for the first time since Jackie first brought up her father.

"Please work," She begged and whispered into the dolls ear: _Jack Sparrow. Meet me at your usual bar in Tortuga._

Then she carefully set the doll down and packed for another trip.

Jack was napping when he felt a weird sensation in his head. He felt set free for some reason and there was a buzzing in his ear. Then, he heard a voice he could never forget.

He felt many emotions that moment. Excitement on hearing Angelica's voice again; Anger because she still had that - doll; and nervousness. It was _Angelica_. Of course he would be nervous.

Jack sat up, sweating, not because it was hot, but because of Angelica's voice in his ear. He thought if he never saw her again the 'stirrings' would go away. They didn't. They stayed, and all the free time Jack had was spent on maybe finding her again, and admitting his 'stirrings'. He didn't really _want_ to go to the old bar; it was full of pirates he owed money to. But, yet, he had to. He wanted to see Angelica again after so long. Ask about how she got off the island and just talk. But, he knew that wouldn't happen; there was a sense of urgency in her voice that couldn't be ignored.

Right then he decided: He would help Angelica, no matter what.

"- stirrings." He muttered to himself.

Michael was working hard on scrubbing the deck. His bright idea was even brighter than Jackie's snake wrestling idea when they were seven. Maybe, just maybe if he worked very hard, Captain Jack would pay him extra coins. He knew his family needed it. It was hard enough with his father, his mother, and him, but with twins were harder. They were the only family in the whole village with twins. Things were hard on them. That's another reason Michael came on this trip, to earn money. He knew he'd be in trouble for running off, but maybe part of his punishment would be taken off if he brought a good sum of money.

The other reason was Jackie. He couldn't just let her, a thirteen year old girl, run off to be a pirate, no matter who her mother was or if her father was a pirate. He had to protect her, no matter what. He couldn't lose his best friend, not yet. She wasn't strong enough or clever enough. Even though pirates are pretty dumb, from what he heard, Captain Jack didn't sound dumb. And, pirates were evil, again, from what he heard.

He didn't think Jackie would find her father. He could be anywhere in the world, or maybe even dead. Or, no offense to Angelica, she could've lied to get Jackie off of the subject. Well, if that was the plan, it didn't work.

He just needed to protect Jackie at whatever cost.

He couldn't lose her.

_Gorrión _means sparrow in Spanish. I'm sorry if it's wrong, I Googled it.

Okay, that's enough for now… So, this is probably the fastest I've ever updated any of my fics. Yeah, I know. Cool, right? So, please comment, and I'll be happy. Again.

Word count: 1,527


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! Yay!

I have to thank you guys. All day I was getting emails about your reviews, and it made my day 100% better (and it already was 100% good!). Your reviews inspire me and make me write more than I already do, which is all the time! Thank you all.

There have been many questions, and I would have private messaged you guys, but they were anonymous accounts. So I'll have to answer then here.

Most of you asked whether Jackie was going to be kidnapped or if there was any danger for her. Well, I have a plan about that, but I need to work out a few kinks, you'll see it, I promise!

And, here we go!

Chapter 3: An answer that leads to more questions

…

Jackie was so excited. She was working with the strongest men on the ship, and they were amazed on how strong she was compared to her small body. Anything they asked her to do, she did it, no complaint, and only had to ask for help twice.

She also couldn't believe that Jack would let them work, and give her the knowledge she wanted about her father and coins, too! She was so lucky, maybe that was a trait from her father.

"'Ey, Jackie! Come over 'ere and 'elp me pull this rope!" Lawrence said. Lawrence was the buffest, biggest man on the ship. Jackie felt honored that he would ask her for help. Even if he thought Jackie was a boy. She was fine with that, as long as it got her to her dad.

They had just finished pulling the rope and scrubbing part of the deck when Michael, who had finished scrubbing his deck and was helping in the kitchen, called out for dinner. Jackie was walking in and joking around Lawrence and his group, when Gibbs came out.

"Change course men! Tortuga's where we're headed!"

"What're you talkin' 'bout? Jack said we're goin t' Singapore!" James, one of the other men, shouted.

"Well, change of plans! Get to work! Food after work!" Gibbs shouted and walked to the wheel.

All of the men were grumbling about how they were hungry and this was too much work, but Jackie jumped up from her seat clapping. "Singapore? My mother's been there before!"

"Really? Who's your mother?"

"Ang-" She couldn't say her real mother's name, what if one of the men knew her and knew she only had a daughter, not a son? So, she improvised: "Angel Keach."

"Keach? Never heard that name before. Who's your father?" Lawrence asked.

"Don't have one. That's why I'm here: to look for him. Mother told me he's a pirate, and stole her innocence, but a boy needs his father, am I right?" She said, and some of the men laughed. They were out on the deck resetting the sails for Tortuga.

"Ha, I never knew my father. I came out fine. Granted, I'm a pirate, but I'm fine." Thomas said.

"Never knew mine either. All the boys in my town would tease me for it, but I beat 'em up," Lawrence said. "When I was fifteen, I ran away right after my mother died from sickness; we weren't the richest family. I didn't want to go to my grandma because she was evil and didn't like me or me dad."

"Well, my mom still loves him deeply. She's had a troubled life, and I think she deserves this. I've helped her all I can, and this is what I think needs to be done." Jackie said.

"Now that, my friends, is a son that loves 'is mother." Thomas said. All of the men laughed.

…

Soon enough, the work was done and the men had all been fed. Down in the sailor's quarters', Jackie thought of her mother. _What was she doing right now? _That question was easy. Looking for her, duh. But how? Of course she got her note; maybe she got her ship and was headed for… "Oh my God…" Jackie sat up, fortunately not waking anybody, and shook Michael awake, who was next to her. "Michael, wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Michael woke up, and Jackie held her hand over his mouth.

'Come with me' she mouthed, and pointed to the storage room. Michael reluctantly got up and followed his best friend.

"What? I was having a great dream! It involved yo-" Jackie shushed him.

"No offense, but what I have to say is more important. I know why we're suddenly going to Tortuga." Jackie said.

"And why is that?" Michael asked with a dull tone.

"My mom." At Michael's confused face, she said, "When my mom first left for her travels when I was ten, I went in Her Closet, you know the one she never lets us get into? And I saw all of her old stuff like her clothes from before I was born and maps and stuff. One thing that stuck out to me was a little black box, the size of a doll. Well, I was ten, so I opened it and found a little pirate doll. I played around with it for a while. Then I got bored with it and put it away, exactly where it was. Well, I'm pretty sure it was a voodoo doll."

Michael just stared at Jackie for a second, and then said, "And _how_ do you know that?"

"The doll looked exactly like Jack. The captain. I didn't realize it until right now, that my _mom_ had the doll, and could've made Jack go to Tortuga."

Michael sat down on a crate that said FOOD, "How does your mother know Jack? And how did she get that doll?"

"That's the question, Mike, that's the question. Wherever he's going to in Tortuga, I have to follow. I'll disguise myself. Jack and my mom won't recognize me."

Michael stood up, "No. It's way too dangerous!"

"Mike, I have to do this! And when did you get so protective? I'm not an item, Mike; I'm a girl searching for her father!" Jackie walked out, irritated. Michael just stood there, red faced.

…

Is it good? I hope so. I don't really have anything to say right now, so, please comment!

Word count: 1,042


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four time! :D

Chapter four: Closets, maps, and Tortuga

…

Angelica was already in Tortuga waiting for Jack. She didn't know how long he would be. But, she knew he would come, no matter what. She had the doll. He had to come.

It had been a while since she had been to Tortuga. It was still the same, though. Full of old pirates, all of whom she knew, and full of girls who hated Jack Sparrow, and hated her for having Jack Sparrow's heart, even for the small time she did.

She walked around for a bit, and then went to the bar. It was still the same, too. Drunken laughter and smoke filled the room, and a wave of memories hit Angelica all at once.

She sat at an empty table and hoped Jack was close to Tortuga.

…

It was the middle of the night, and Jackie had to extremely quiet to do what she was doing.

Breaking into the captain's quarters was silent work.

She heard about Jack's many adventures, and his many, many disguises. She got excited when she heard this. Many disguises? She had to have one. She needed it for her plan!

Jackie wore no shoes and got up quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. She had snuck out of her house before with Michael and knew how to be quiet, and even though her mother caught her, it was because her mother knew all of her tricks, and her mother had used to do this when she was younger.

She was out on the deck, the most dangerous part. There were people out there watching for land and other ships. _It's a good thing I've done this before_, she thought. One time, she snuck out to meet Michael by the ocean. Her mother is a very light sleeper, so she had to be extra quiet and not breathe.

_Just a few more steps…_ Her hand touched the handle to the door…

"LAND HO!" Jackie jumped, and the handle turned. _I've gotta hide!_ She jumped behind some barrels and ducked.

Jack stepped out and Gibbs walked toward him. "We're at Tortuga, Cap'n."

"Good." Then, he just stood there. Jackie waited a couple more seconds before quietly crawling to the cabin. She closed the door and stood up. It was dark in there, and smelled like rum. There was a closet right next to the bed, and Jackie went straight to it.

"Whoa…" She said when she opened the door. It was full of disguises. There were so many to choose from. Like one of a judge from England! Or maybe an old man! Or maybe… Jackie pulled out one of a stable boy, "Perfect." She smiled and tucked the outfit under her arm. She walked to the door, ready to sneak out of the room, when she heard Jack's voice outside the room.

"Gibbs," he said, "Did I shut this door?"

"I don't know, Jack, I wasn't watchin'."

"Hm. I don't remember shutting it," he said and the handle turned.

"-," Jackie muttered under her breath. _Where to hide… aha!_ The closet! She ran over there and hid in all of the great disguises. She looked around, feeling all of the clothes. "This is the best day of my life."

…

Jack was confused. He didn't remember closing the door to his quarters. So, why was it closed? Well, it didn't matter. They were in Tortuga and he had to be ready to leave in the morning.

He was nervous and excited all at the same time. Nervous for what Angelica had to say and excited just to see Angelica.

He also couldn't believe himself. He was getting all worked up for Angelica, who probably still hated him for tricking her and her father. But, he couldn't let Angelica die, not for Blackbeard. No way.

He sat down at his desk. What happened to him? He's gone soft, that's what. He's not what he used to be, a pirate, he's more… He can't even think of a word. He should've of forgotten about all about Angelica by now, forgot all about her beautiful brown eyes and the way her face lights up when she smiles.

By then, he was laying on his bed. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed. Thinking of Angelica made him happy.

He was almost asleep when he heard something.

"Ouch! Oops- that was loud," it sounded like it was coming from the closet…

…

_Let's just hope he was asleep…_ Jackie thought. _Maybe I can creep out now_, and she grabbed the handle, but not before it opened, to reveal Jack Sparrow himself.

"Oh, so you _weren't_ asleep?" she asked, and smiled hopefully.

"No, lad, I wasn't. And, pray tell, _why_ were you in my closet?" he asked.

"Well, pray tell _me_, Jack Sparrow, why do you even _have_ a closet when you only wear that outfit?" Jackie asked. She tilted her head like her mother does when she busts Jackie doing something wrong.

"It's because I- well, I have- Just get out of my closet! I need to sleep and I have a busy morning tomorrow!" Jack said, obviously confused.

Jack moved out of the way so Jackie could move out, but she just sat there. "Well?"

"Well what?" Jackie asked innocently.

"Aren't you going to move out of my closet?"

"Oh! _That's_ what you wanted me to do… I thought you told me to stay…" Jackie shrugged and stood up. She walked out of the closet and into the room.

There was a light in the room now, and Jackie could see much more than when the light was off. There were maps on the walls and a desk and a bed. On the desk, there were maps to Singapore and Tortuga, and a compass.

Jackie went over to the desk and looked at the maps. _Mama is here_; she touched the Tortuga map, _and has been here_, she touched the Singapore map. She got tears in her eyes. She was deeply homesick. She missed their little cottage on the shore with Michael only up the road, and she missed her friends.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, really, I am. I- I'm leaving. Thank you for not yelling or anything, Mr. Sparrow. I'm sorry I was in your closet, I really am." Jackie ran out of the door, knocking over a chair in the process.

She ran all the way to the sailor's quarters, where Michael was still sleeping while everyone else was on deck.

She sat down and sniffled. _I can't believe I cried… _She lied down and closed her eyes.

…

Jack watched Jackie run out of his quarters. _What's so special about my maps?_ He thought. There were a couple tears on the maps where Jackie was looking. He stepped backwards, and stepped on something. He looked down and picked up a necklace.

A necklace he hadn't seen a long time.

He looked at the intricate jewels and thought, _how in the world_ _did this get here?_

…

The next morning was an important one for many people. For Michael, it was waiting not so patiently for Jackie's return, and then he would apologize for his actions. For Jackie, it was making sure she wasn't seen by Jack or her mother, or anybody from the ship that went into town. For Jack, it was staying calm near Angelica, no matter how close they got.

It was going to be a tough day for everybody.

…

Jack was ready for anything that Angelica could throw at him. He knew she had a secret weapon with her, which was the doll, and he had his secret weapon, too.

All he had to do was to dodge getting in any fights with people he owed money to.

This was going to be difficult.

Getting to the bar was easy; the town hadn't changed at all. All he had to do was walk fast and look down.

"Well, what do we 'ave 'ere, fellas? It's Jack Sparrow," said a tough looking pirate, blocking Jack's way.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ian? It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Captain." Jack told the pirate. "I have no money. Can I walk now?"

"I don't know _cap'n_, should you? I need my money."

"And I need to meet a pretty lady in a bar, savvy." Jack smiled.

"Oh… I get it! Spendin' my money on a lady, are ya?" Ian was angry now.

"No, savvy, I'm not. I'm spending," Jack pointed at Ian's friend, "his money. Goodbye." He waved and ran the other way.

He ran all the way to the bar. He stopped a little to breathe (he wasn't as young as he used to be), and then walked in the bar.

…

Jackie was ready. She looked exactly like a stable boy and took Michael's hat to hide her hair and used her mother's makeup to hide her eyes.

She walked out just as Jack went out of sight. _That's bad…_ she thought, and she ran after him.

She walked into Tortuga, with Jack in sight, and marveled at all of the people and buildings and sounds and everything around her. She had never left the village before and now she was in Tortuga!

She was ten paces behind Jack at all times. She saw the almost scuffle he was in, and watched him run away. She ran and followed him. He ran they whole way to the bar, causing a scene wherever he went, and then stopped outside of a building which Jackie assumed was the bar.

She watched Jack go in the bar, waited about thirty seconds, and followed him.

_This is it_, she thought.

…

Good chapter? I hope. I left kind of a cliff hanger. Haha, I'm mean. Well, please comment!

Word count: 1,653


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: News, stable boys, and a monkey

…

Jack half expected the whole bar to get quiet when he walked in. They would yell and throw chairs because, hey! It's Jack Sparrow.

Luckily for him, and surprisingly, it didn't happen. Everyone was minding their business and drinking.

Jack walked over to the bar tender. "Jack Sparrow! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know, Ben, I know." Jack said. He kept looking around for Angelica, and Ben noticed.

"Angelica is right over there, Jack." Ben nodded, and Jack saw her for the first time in thirteen years. Her head on was the table.

"Thanks…" He walked over to her and sat down. "I hear you're looking for me, love."

She sat up, "What is it- Oh, it's you! Good God, I was hoping you'd be here yesterday."

"Well, the Pearl is still a ship, love." Jack said. "Why am I here again?"

"I have a problem, Jack. My daughter is missing."

Disappointment filled Jack's stomach, "Daughter?"

"Yes, Jack. I have a daughter. She ran away to find her father."

"And why did you use the - doll for that?" Jack stood up.

"Because she also left to become a pirate! And…" Angelica murmured something here.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't quite catch that last part. Say again?"

"I called you because you're her father!" Angelica said.

Jack sat back down. "What?"

"I wasn't lying, Jack. Back on the island? I was telling the truth. I was pregnant when you left me." Jack opened his mouth, but Angelica stopped him, "Yes, you have been _that_ drunk. I would remember, I was there."

"But- But why-"

"I called you because I know somehow she'll end up on your ship."

"And you're sure of that, how?" Jack asked.

"I know you. I know me. I know my daughter." Angelica said. "And you're going to help me, Jack. I know you are." She smiled.

…

Jackie followed Jack into the bar, and sat at an empty table next to them. She wasn't doing anything, and was surprised they didn't notice her.

She listened to their whole conversation, taking in every word.

Then her mother said that one sentence that made both Jack and Jackie weak in the knees.

Jackie couldn't believe her ears. All this time she had been on the same ship as her father? _That explains the doll… and how my father is a pirate… But Jack Sparrow? My father?_

The news knocked the wind out of her. She couldn't believe it. _Wait till Michael hears! _

"My dear Angelica, you can't possibly be suggesting coming aboard my ship?" Jack asked.

Angelica gave Jack a look Jackie had only seen a few times before. "Jack, I _need_ this. Jackie's the only thing I've to live for anymore!"

"Wait- _Jackie_?"

"Yes, Jack, I named her after you. Flattered? Now, I think we should-"

"No, there's a boy on my ship named Jackie." Jack said, thinking.

"You don't think…" Angelica said, her eyes wide.

"Of course I think, love, and I think Jackie disguised herself as a boy to be on my ship as a pirate."

Jackie's eyes went wide. She got up and tried to walk away quietly.

…

Angelica saw the boy at the next table walk away, and tapped Jack arm. "Look," she pointed at the boy.

"Yes, and?"

"That's Jackie, I know it."

"How-"

"I've only known her for thirteen years. We need to stop her." Angelica got up, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"If it _is_ her, and she's anything like me, we need to let her think she's gotten away. She'll go back to the ship. We'll stay here and have a few drinks, and then go back. We'll get her there."

"Jack, the last time we had a _few_ drinks, you didn't remember anything."

"Well then, no drinks. But we'll wait. Then get her on the ship, when we've already shoved off and she has nowhere to run." Jack sat back and smiled.

"You think you're such a genius, don't you?" Angelica said, sitting down.

"Yes, love, I am." Jack smiled.

…

Jackie ran all the way back to the ship. _Jack Sparrow is my father. _That was the only thing going through her mind. She didn't care if she knocked over a person or a cart. She had to get to the ship, take off this disguise and tell Michael she found her father!

She had doubt, too. What will Ja- wait, _her father_ think when he finds out she disguised herself as a boy and the reason she was in his closet was to steal a disguise just to follow him and eavesdrop on him and her mother?

This was bad.

On the ship, Jackie ran all the way to Michael, who was taking a nap, of all things.

"Michael, Michael, I _have_ to tell you something! Wake up!"

"What? Oh, hey Jackie."

"Don't _hey_ me! I have important news! I know who my father is!"

Michael sat up, "Really?"

"Yes! You won't believe this, but it's the captain!"

"You're right! I don't believe it. How do you know this?"

"I followed Jack to the bar and listened to my mother and him talk! My mother confessed everything to him! Even that my name is Jackie, and he instantly thought of Jackie, the boy on his ship. They know it's me, Mike, I'm bringing my parents together!"

"And getting you in trouble." Michael stood up.

"You're such a downer, Mike. What's wrong with you?" Jackie stormed out, and ran right into Lawrence.

"Hey, Jackie, the cap'n and some lady is looking for you."

_Oh, great_, Jackie thought, _here comes trouble_. She walked up to deck and saw her parents, looking straight at her.

She walked over to them, "Am I in trouble, Captain, Miss?"

"You know - well you're in trouble." Angelica said.

"Come, Jackie. We'll go to my quarters." Jack said, leading Angelica and Jackie. Angelica glared at Jackie all the way there, and Jackie hung her head.

…

"So what's going to happen to me?" Jackie asked as soon as they closed the door. She looked at Jack's confused face, "I know you're my dad. I was there. You know, the-"

"Stable boy? Of course, Jackie, I knew that." Angelica said, "And what do you think is going to happen to you?"

Jackie sighed, "Sent back home. Not allowed to go to town or to the beach. I don't know how long. Maybe two months? Maybe three?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Try half a year."

"Fine. Half a year. I'll just stay in my room and not come out. Happy?"

"No, Jackie. You will work. Cleaning, sweeping, etcetera."

"Fine. Just so you know, it was fun here. I had a great time." Jackie began to walk out, but Jack stopped her.

"Wait! Is that it?" Jack asked.

Jackie turned around and shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. Why?"

"So, just like that, you're going home? I know Jackie's been on the ship for a few days, but Angelica, you just got here!"

"Why, Jack, do you want me to stay?" Angelica asked.

"Maybe," Jack said.

"Mama! Can we stay? Please! I would really like to get to know my father," Jackie smiled.

"Jackie, please leave." Angelica said, still looking at Jack.

"But this is getting good." Angelica looked at Jackie, and Jackie said, "Oh, look at the time, I've got to go." She nervously laughed and ran out the door.

"What was that for? You scared her, love." Jack said.

"I meant to. I needed her gone so we could talk."

"And, why would we need to talk, love?"

"You know why, Jack."

"But, darling, I don't. So, why don't we just talk. We'll sit and talk the night away."

Angelica smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

…

Down below deck, Jackie smiled. Her parents were talking and she only got away with six months of cleaning the cottage when they got back home. It was a good day.

She redressed, and was taking the stolen disguise back to her father when a tall man with a big hat and a scraggly beard walked up to her.

"And who may you be?" the man asked. A monkey crawled out from behind his head.

"Who wants to know?" Jackie asked, and she got kind of scared. The man was obviously a pirate, but not like her father or mother. This man looked mean.

By then they were at Jack's door. She knocked really fast, hoping they would open the door.

"Oh, so you know Jack Sparra?" He asked, smiling, showing that he didn't really have any teeth, and Jackie noticed how much scars he had.

"What is it- Oh. Jackie. Come on in." Angelica was the one to open the door. Jackie looked at the door for one second, and then looked back at the spot the man was, and he was gone.

"Mama, can I come in?"

"Of course, sweetie." Angelica moved out of the way, and Jackie looked at the spot one last time.

For some reason, she felt she would be seeing that man again.

And not on good terms.

…

Barbossa was a simple man. All he wanted was a good chunk of gold and a lot of rum. So, when he found out about Captain Russell's treasure, he had to find it. He got the map, and was excited to read it, but couldn't understand any of it. It was some weird shorthand that was passed in the family Russell was in.

That was a problem. Barbossa didn't know what family.

He had heard about a psychic that lives in Singapore; her name was Lelani. She read the map, and gasped.

"I haven't seen this kind of shorthand since I last talked to Russell himself, God rest his soul."

"Tell me, Lelani, who can I get to read the shorthand?" Barbossa hoped the family was still alive and well.

"Russell was part of the Sparrow family. A whole family of pirates. You need one of them to read it, only they can. They have special eyes for it."

Barbossa's first mates, Pintel and Ragetti, were in the room with him. "I thought you were married to a Sparrow." Pintel asked.

"Only married. You have to be a blood relative to read this. And my poor husband died thirty years ago." She handed him the map, "Good luck, Barbossa."

Barbossa smiled. He knew a Sparrow. He may be a lying thief, but Jack would help him, or he would die.

…

Okay, this chapter it longer, someone asked for longer chapters, and even though it's only longer about thirty words, it's longer.

I hope this is a good cliffhanger. I told you I had a plan, and here it is!

I wanted to try something where it's Jack's part of the family that's concerned, not that fact that Jackie may or not be immortal like her mother. Good?

Please comment! They really make my day!

Word count: 1,837


	6. Chapter 6

Have you ever noticed how weirdly Barbossa talks? I don't think I can spell it… but 'Sparra' is good, isn't it?

Chapter 6: Family moments and evil plans

…

Jackie set the disguise on the bed and just stood there. She knew she was interrupting her parent's talk. Maybe they were done talking about important things so she could stay in there with them. She was still kind of freaked out. She stood there awkwardly until Jack asked her if there was a problem.

She didn't know if she should tell him about the weird man or just let it go. "No, there isn't a problem. So, what should I call you? Dad or Jack?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay then. It feels more comfortable for me to call you Jack, but maybe I'll come around to calling you Dad."

"I'll look forward to it."

"It seems you two are already friends," Angelica said, hugging Jackie from behind. "I thought this would go much, much worse."

"How? We're both alike in many ways. The only thing that gets me is how well she played a boy for the few days she was on my ship. All of my men thought she was." Jack said.

"I think it was my strength. I'm pretty strong for a thirteen year old girl. I'm even stronger than Michael, and he's four months older than me!" Jackie exclaimed. She had totally forgotten about the weird man, and curled up next to her mother and father on the bed.

_So this is what it's like to have a complete family… I like it._ Jackie smiled. She turned toward her mother and saw her truly smile for the first time in a long time. She was looking at Jack while he was talking about the last time they had seen each other, while they were searching for something called the fountain of youth. Jack made Angelica laugh, and Jack's eyes went wide, "Oh! I almost forgot! I found this," He pulled out a necklace, "on my floor after the whole closet fiasco."

"My necklace! I almost forgot all about it!" Jackie said, grabbing the necklace.

"What does he mean 'closet fiasco'?" Angelica asked.

Jackie smiled a shy smile and said, "I kinda stole one of his disguises to eavesdrop on you guys."

"I knew I had seen that shirt somewhere before…" Jack said, smiling. This was good for him. Everything made sense again. He got his wish to just talk with Angelica, and even more! Now, he has a daughter, and he felt like his world was brighter.

He should've done this years ago.

And the good thing was Jackie wanted to find him, which was why she disguised herself as a boy and joined the first pirate ship she could, which was what she told them.

Right now, Jackie was telling them about all of the great time she had on the ship, and one of the best ones was the 'closet fiasco'.

"Mama told me when she gave me the necklace that it had a story." Jackie said.

"Oh, _that_ story? That's a good one. You see, when I first met Angelica, she was in a convent, and helped me escape from the Spanish police. She didn't know any English. I helped her escape from the convent and taught her some English. We spent three days on the beach and the third day we," Angelica looked sternly at Jack at this part, "did something you need not know of… Afterward I left her at a friend of mine's, and sent her this necklace a month later. It was the only one of its kind."

"Who's was it to begin with?" Jackie asked.

"The Queen of Spain," Angelica said, "When I got the necklace, I couldn't believe a man I had just met went through all of that trouble for me. Before I went into the convent, I was living with my grandmother, who was a very religious woman. She thought I was devil spawn because my mother had me out of wedlock. She sent me to the convent as soon as I turned fourteen. It made me feel special. I treasured it and told myself I would give it to my daughter, so I did." Angelica kissed Jackie on the forehead.

"Sadly, I never saw Angelica until I was impersonated by her before the fountain of youth adventure." Jack said. Angelica laughed. Jack smiled and said, "At least I know where she gets the impersonating trait."

"And I know where she gets the disguises," Angelica said.

Jackie smiled and got up, "Well, I'd love to stay, but it's getting late. And it's not like we can leave the ship, so I'll see both of you tomorrow. Good night." Jack and Angelica said goodnight and Jackie walked below and fell asleep.

…

The next morning, Jack woke up to find Angelica snuggling up next to him. He smiled and just lied there, but he knew he would have to get up sometime.

And then Gibbs knocked on the door. _-__ Gibbs, _he thought, _now I have to get up from this! _He looked at Angelica, and then back at the door. _Eh, I'll stay here. _He smiled and closed his eyes.

The knocking continued, and then Gibbs actually spoke, "Jack, we need a heading!" Gibbs walked in and saw Jack shushing him, and then pointing to Angelica. Jack carefully got up and walked out quietly.

"Okay, Mister Gibbs, where's my compass? I'll find our heading."

"It's… in there," Gibbs pointed toward the door.

"-. Well, do you know the direction to Singapore?" Jack asked.

"No, captain. Jack, I think we need to talk."

"Whatever for, savvy?" Jack walked down to the deck where everyone was working, even Michael.

"Angelica. Captain, she's bad luck. A woman of her stature-"

"You mean because she's a woman I shouldn't let her stay?" Jack turned around on his heel to face Gibbs.

"Of course, Jack, a woman on a ship is bad luck-"

"Well, Mister Gibbs, I'll let you know that we've had a woman on the ship for the last few days, and nothing bad has happened." Jack held his arms out, showing Gibbs that nothing bad has happened. Just then, Michael, who was holding a rope, let go and a crate fell right behind Jack. Jack flinched.

"Yes, Jack, nothing bad has happened. And, remember, Jack, you tricked her and her father. Has she forgiven you?" Gibbs smirked and walked away.

Jack turned around and saw Michael, who was picking up shattered pieces of the crate. "And what, mate, are you doing out of the kitchen?"

"I-I know about Jackie's… situation… and we traded jobs, captain." Michael quickly stood up and dropped all of the crate pieces.

"Jackie was perfectly fine working out on deck. The next time I come out here, I want you in the kitchen and Jackie out here!"

"Y-yes sir!" Michael said, and he started running below deck. Jack nodded and smiled.

He turned around, and ran straight into Angelica. "I would think you need this, Captain." She smiled.

"Why thank you, love." Jack smiled. He opened it and, thankfully, it stopped. "Gibbs! We have our heading!"

He walked over to Gibbs, showing him the compass, and Angelica followed them. "And here we go. Where are we going?"

"Where we were going to go before you used that doll and called me to Tortuga. Singapore." Jack smiled.

…

Barbossa needed Jack. His whole crew knew that. He felt lucky when he saw the Pearl docked in Tortuga. Why not? The chance was his for the taking. He walked right onto the Pearl with no one asking him questions.

He didn't say a word until he saw a little girl walking on deck. She was carrying clothes, and walking the same way he was.

"And who may you be?" Barbossa asked the girl, and she jumped a little. She looked over at him and Jack the monkey crawled out from behind his head. She looked very familiar.

"Who wants to know?" She asked, and he saw a scared look in her eye, but she was hiding it well. If Barbossa didn't know how to look for it, he would've missed it.

The girl stopped at a door, and knocked really fast. "Oh, so you know Jack Sparra?" Barbossa smiled, and her fear grew larger, he could tell. Her eyes never left his face until Angelica Teach, of all people, opened the door.

He saw all he needed to see, so he left.

When he got back to his ship, he told Pintel and Ragetti about it.

"She looked like Jack, you say?" Ragetti asked.

"Of course that's what he said! He just said it!" Pintel said, slapping Ragetti on the arm.

"Just making sure," Ragetti said, rubbing his arm.

"Stop it! Then, Angelica Teach opened the door." Barbossa stopped talking, and Pintel and Ragetti just stared at him. "Angelica Teach is Blackbeard's daughter. The _late_ Blackbeard's daughter."

"She was dead?" Pintel asked, eyes wide.

"No! _Blackbeard_ is dead! She wasn't! But, I know why she was there." He said, and Pintel and Ragetti's eyes were large.

"She's the mother of Jack Sparra's kid."

"Really?" Both Pintel and Ragetti asked together.

"Yes, and we'll take her. She'll be able to read the map, but if she disobeys, we'll make Jack read it. Or, we kill the girl." Barbossa started laughing, and Pintel and Ragetti stared at each other, and then laughed with him.

Barbossa stopped laughing, and, with a straight face, said, "Here's our plan…"

…

Michael walked into the kitchen, and instead of Harry, the regular cook, there was some other man there.

"Who are you?" Michael asked, and the man turned around. He was tall, had black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I, uh, I'm the new, uh…" He stuttered.

"The new cook? What happened to Harry?" Michael asked, tying on his apron.

"Oh, he's a little tied up at the moment…" The man smiled an evil smile, and Michael just stood there.

Finally, the man came back to reality, and Michael was already starting water on to boil for dinner. "Well, aren't you going to help?" Michael asked.

"Uh, yeah… What do I do?"

Michael shook his head and told him to dice onions.

Finally it was dinner time; he called the crew in. He served all of the men, but the new cook said he'll give Jackie's food to her. Michael shrugged and turned around to eat his own food.

…

After dinner, Jackie felt woozy. She could barely hold the rope, let alone pull it. So, Lawrence told her that she should go lay down for a bit until she felt better. She went below deck and lied down. She couldn't think of anything she could have done to make her sick, expect for spending a couple days on a pirate ship. Maybe it was all of the excitement catching up to her. She tried to stay awake, but she just couldn't. She fell asleep within the minute.

A couple hours later, everyone came back down to sleep. Michael saw Jackie was asleep, and lied down, falling asleep himself.

Everyone was asleep, even Jack and Angelica, who had been talking all day. They were inseparable. No one saw Larry and Samuel, two of Barbossa's men, come down below deck. They saw Jackie, and Larry handed Samuel the rope. They tied her feet and hands and gagged her mouth.

"Are you sure she won't wake up? I don't want to deal with her waking up in the long boat…" Samuel asked.

"Barbossa said that the potion will wear off long after we get to the ship."

"Okay… but no one's gonna blame me if she wakes up!"

…

Jackie's head hurt like crazy… She felt woozier than before. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't, she was way too tired. She tried to think of her father, her newly found father…, but it seemed she was too tired to think, too. This was weird. Jackie had been tired before, but always had energy to think. Always.

Something was wrong.

Then, she heard something, it sounded far off, but she knew the sound. Waves. She tried again to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

Now there were more sounds. She could feel she was in a boat, not the ship, and there were some people with her.

"Sam… she's waking up…"

"No she's not. Just keep quiet, we're almost there."

"I'm serious, Sam… She's moving and her eyes are opening…"

"Shut it! We're almost to the ship!"

She had never heard these men's voices before. The one sounded scared, but the other, Sam, didn't. He sounded like the boss.

Her arm twitched. She could move her arm, but it felt bound, like tied up. So were her feet.

She tried moving her arm a little more to loosen the bonds, but the boat stopped before she could. She felt herself moving upward, and then landing on a hard surface.

"We've got her, Captain." Sam said.

"Take her to my quarters. She'll sleep there." A very familiar voice said, but Jackie couldn't place it with a face.

This was going to be a long night.

…

Jack was having a good morning. He woke up snuggling next to Angelica again, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He smiled. He could do this every day.

Gibbs was still disappointed in him though. But, who can blame him? Jack was having the time of his life.

Angelica stood next to him. "Have you seen Jackie yet today?"

"No, but I think she wasn't feeling too good yesterday."

"Oh, I think I'll check up on her." She said, and she walked away.

"I feel some bad luck coming up, Jack." Gibbs walked up to Jack.

"There will be no bad luck! I promise you!" Jack said. Gibbs shook his head and didn't say anything.

They stood there, watching the men work, for about five minutes.

"JACK SPARROW!"

"Yes, lo-" Jack started to say, but seeing the look on Angelica's face made him scared beyond belief.

"I knew if we stayed here something like this would happen!" She said, angrily hitting Jack's arm.

"What hap- Stop!" He yelled, and Angelica stopped hitting him. He rubbed his arm and asked, "What happened?"

"Jackie's gone!" Angelica started crying, "She's gone!"

…

Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but as you can see, this chapter is a little (lol not a little at all) longer. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. On anything. :D It's exciting. Please review!

Word count: 2,448


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Big fights and advice giving

…

"W-what?" Jack asked. He felt the like the wind was knocked out of him.

"I knew we should have left. I knew it!" Angelica yelled, and tried to tackle Jack, but Gibbs stopped her. "Now my baby is gone and it's all your fault!" She was crying and yelling at the same time, and her words felt like a blow to the stomach to Jack.

They were all a sight right then. Jack was just standing there, staring into space; Angelica was crying in Gibbs' arms; and Gibbs was staring at Jack, with an 'I told you so' look.

Michael was watching them, and heard the whole conversation. "Well?"

They turned and looked at him, and Angelica asked, "What are we supposed to do? Search the world for her? We can't, Michael!"

"No," He said, walking up to them. "What you do, is go to your," he pointed at Jack, "aunt and ask her. She is a psychic, isn't she?"

"Yes… how did you-"

"You hear things when you're on a pirate ship, okay? We'll just ask her. She'll tell us and then we'll get Jackie back." He was the only rational-sounding one, but he was telling that to himself, too.

They all just stared at Michael, and then Jack nodded. "Good plan, mate. Should'a thought of that myself." He smiled, and then saw Angelica still in Gibbs' arms. He frowned at them, and stormed off.

"What's his problem?" Angelica asked, and then looked up at Gibbs, and her face got red. They let go of each other and Gibbs coughed.

Michael shrugged and went back to work. _Jackie's gone_, he thought, _I said I wouldn't lose her, and now she's gone. What kind of friend am I?_

…

Jack wanted off of his ship. Jack wanted to get away from all of it: the crew, Gibbs, Angelica (mostly Angelica). He wanted to go to Tortuga, have some fun; live his life! Maybe get so drunk that he wouldn't remember killing a man…

Seeing Angelica in Gibbs' arms made him so mad… What he needed was some rum. Yeah… Rum sounded good… He would've gone out to get some, but he didn't want to see Angelica or Gibbs. If he saw Angelica, he'd be forced to look at her gorgeous face and have more… stirrings for her. If he saw Gibbs, he'd deck him, right then and there.

He lied down on his bed, trying to sleep, hoping it was all a dream… but someone knocked on his door before he could.

"Who is it?" He yelled, hoping they would tell he's not in the mood and go away.

"Jack, I know you're in a bad mood, but we have to talk," Angelica said, walking into the room.

"I don't want to talk to anyone, at all. Please leave." Jack said.

"Jack, listen to me," Angelica said, slamming the door. Jack jumped up, angry as he had ever been.

"What is the matter with you, Jack? No, don't speak! I'm talking. You've changed, Jack."

"I have not! I'm still the same." Jack said.

"No, you're not the same Jack. You never once questioned whether Jackie was yours or not, you never once asked for that - doll back! You- _you_- were the one to suggest that we stay, why? It sure as - wasn't because you missed me, Jack, cause I know you better than that. Or do I know you at all?"

"You know me love, you me know me. Who I don't know is you. You had a daughter all of these years, _my daughter_, and never once told me about her until she went missing! Don't you think I had a right to know about her? Don't you think I had a right to choose whether I wanted contact with her or not?"

"Jack, back when she was born you had left me on an island with no way to survive! No food, no water, nothing! I thought you never wanted to see me again!"

"There was rum!"

"I was pregnant, Jack! Why on earth would I be drinking rum?"

"I didn't know you were pregnant! How was I supposed to know?"

"I told you!"

"I thought you were lying!"

"You should've believed me!"

"How was I supposed to believe you? You had lied to me before!" Jack yelled. They were so close, their noses were almost touching.

"When had I lied, Jack?"

"The whole time we were on the island!" Angelica's face told him to go on, so he did, "Number one, you were pregnant. Even though that was the truth, you still used it as a lie! Number two! You were still tied up and bound! Number three. You said you loved me." Jack said the last part quietly. Angelica's eyes got wide, and she left the room.

Jack sat down, feeling worse than before. He got everything he wanted to say out of his system, but it didn't help like he thought it would. Now he really needed some rum. He didn't care if he saw Gibbs or Angelica or anyone. He needed rum.

…

Angelica walked calmly out of Jack's quarters and went down to the kitchen, where Michael was. She knew it wasn't right to pile all of her problems on a thirteen year old boy, but she needed someone to talk to. She didn't know anybody in the crew, and Gibbs just wasn't the right choice. She wanted to talk to Jack, but he was mad at her, and she had to talk to someone _about_ Jack.

Michael was sitting at one of the tables, eating an apple. He had a worried look on his face.

"Ms. Teach, are you still okay?" Michael asked Angelica.

"Please, Michael, call me Angelica. And no, I'm not." She slumped down next to Michael.

"What happened, Ms.-, oh sorry, Angelica?"

"I had a fight with Jack. I feel so bad, Michael!"

"Well, what was the fight about? I hope you two are still…" He made a circle motion with his hands.

"You mean… a couple?" Angelica asked.

"Uh, yeah… let's go with that…"

"No, Michael. We never were a couple to begin with. Even when I had first met him. The fight was about everything. About how he hadn't questioned if Jackie was his or not, or that he didn't send me back once we found her or the fact that he was the one to suggest we stayed…" Angelica put her head down on the table. "Am I supposed to feel this bad, Michael?"

"Well, it depends on how bad the fight was," Michael said, "How bad was it?"

"For us, it was pretty bad. We were yelling and I almost tackled him again, but he said… something that made me stop."

"What did he say?" Michael asked.

"He said… I lied about saying I love him…" A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "But, I didn't know I wasn't lying back then, Michael! I wasn't!"

"Why didn't you tell him that you weren't lying?" Michael asked.

"I- What makes you think I didn't tell him that?" Angelica asked.

"Because you're down here telling _me_."

"I don't know why I didn't, Michael. I guess I was afraid."

"For what? You love him, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Well, then, it should be no problem to tell him your feelings. Especially since he feels the same way." Michael said.

"What makes you think he feels the same way?"

"Three reasons," Michael said, "One: He altered his course from going to his aunt's in Singapore to go to Tortuga for you. Two: he believed you when you told him Jackie was his. Three: He got mad and jealous when you hugged Gibbs this morning. And, there are more reasons."

"But, he- I-" Angelica stammered.

"Go talk to him, tell him how you feel." Michael said.

"You really are a great kid, Michael," Angelica smiled, and she walked out of the kitchen. Michael sat there, smiling to himself, feeling good about the advice he gave Angelica. Then, Jack walked in.

"Where's the rum, boy?"

"You really think rum is going to solve your problems, Jack?" Michael sighed. _Here comes another one_, he thought.

"It won't solve them, but it sure does help! Now get me some rum!"

"Don't you think you should talk to Angelica before you get drunk on all of your rum?"

"I don't need to talk to anybody, including you!" Jack said, and then he sat down. "I'm a mess. And it's all because of Angelica…"

"No, it's not all Angelica's fault."

"True… Gibbs was in it too…"

"No! It's mostly your fault! You're the one who won't tell her how you feel!"

"What makes you think I _feel_ _anything_ for her?"

"Three reasons. One: Instead of going to Singapore for some treasure or something, you went to Tortuga for her. Two: You didn't question whether Jackie was yours or not. Three: You got mad and jealous when Angelica hugged Gibbs this morning."

"I was not jealous!"

"You so were jealous! You couldn't stand Angelica being in any other man's arms, even if is your best friend who was comforting her because her daughter is missing!"

"She's my daughter too!" Jack said.

"That's just it! You weren't comforting the mother of your child! Gibbs was! And you got mad over it."

"She should've hugged me. Why was she hugging Gibbs? Jackie's _our_ daughter…" Jack sat down and out his head in his hands.

"So you admit you love her?"

"Of course I lo- have feelings for her, mate!"

"Well, I think you should tell her.

"Absolutely not!"

"I had a feeling you would say that. You're not getting any rum until you tell her."

"You can't do that! I'm the captain of this ship and I order you to get me some rum!"

"I'm sorry captain, but I'm the leader of this kitchen. And I order you not to have any rum until you tell Angelica you love her." Michael smirked and turned around. "That's my final word, Jack. It's not changing."

Jack muttered something under his breath and left. Michael smiled to himself, knowing that he had helped Jackie with her master plan. That he had just thought up for her. That didn't include her getting kidnapped.

…

Here's your new chapter! :D It's awesome, huh? I think it's my favorite, even though there's no Jackie… But, still there's a bunch of Jack/Angelica! :D It's not as long as last chapter, but long enough! Please review!

Word count: 1,762


	8. Chapter 8

I have just one thing to say: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! It sounds kinda pathetic, but this is the most reviews I've had on any of my stories! You guys are the best! :D

And I'm sorry I didn't put this up sooner, but I'm babysitting this summer. It's a good thing I have my sister and friend to help!

Chapter 8: Someone's being bored and someone has a crush

…

Jackie had finally fully woken up. It took about two hours, but it finally happened. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the captain's quarters (like the captain said when she was still asleep). She was untied and lying on a bed under the covers, in a different dress; a nightgown. That wasn't the part that bothered her the most (even though it _did_ bother her). The part that bothered her was she didn't know where she was or what ship she was on.

She got up and stretched. She was still a little woozy; other than that she was fine. She saw that there were two pirates guarding the door. She walked around the room, looking at all of the maps and scraps of paper. There were a couple of letters, from the British Royal Navy to a man named Hector Barbossa. _That must be the captain_, thought Jackie. She picked up the letters, and underneath was a key. It was small, so Jackie tried it on the drawers to the desk. The first and second didn't work, but the third did. She opened it, and found a map. It was folded up so much it didn't look like a map, but Jackie looked at it anyway.

She was starting to unfold it when one of the pirates who were guarding the door saw she was awake. She slipped the map back in the drawer and kept the key. She jumped back on the bed and sat there, waiting for probably the first mate.

Then, he walked in: "Oh my gosh! It's the old creepy guy!" Jackie exclaimed when the man she talked to the other day walked in.

"Oh, is _that_ what Jack calls me now?"

"No, it's what Jack's daughter calls you." Jackie smirked.

"So you _are_ his daughter… By blood, I assume?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Do you think Jack Sparrow would adopt a kid off the street just to have a kid?"

"You're probably right… But Jack was soft when I last saw him…"

"Why am I here?" Jackie asked.

Barbossa, she assumed his name was, smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. Then he left.

_This isn't gonna be good…_ Jackie thought. She pulled out the key and looked at it, then the desk drawer.

…

Jack and Angelica still weren't talking. Michael didn't understand it. He told them to confess their love to each other, but maybe they needed incentive, or in Jack's case _more _incentive.

He needed help, and he knew that.

"Gibbs?"

"What? I'm very busy, boy." Gibbs said. They were in the kitchen.

"All you're doing is drinking rum."

"I- uh- Fine. What do you want?"

"I need help getting Jack and Angelica together." Michael said, sitting down next to Gibbs. "I know you'll help me."

"Why would I want to help you?"

"Jack is your best friend. And right now, you two aren't on the best of terms. It might be stress, but I think it's probably because you hugged Angelica yesterday…"

"Of course it's because I hugged Angelica! I've never seen Jack like this. He's always been rational, for a pirate that is. You wanna know how many times he's had feelings for a woman that weren't rum? One. That was Angelica!"

"Of course, and he'll be rational, for a pirate, again once we get him with Angelica and we get Jackie back."

Gibbs stared straight at Michael. Michael was worried that he wouldn't agree. "And you're positive it'll work?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm so positive, it hurts." Michael said and Gibbs smiled. "So, I've got a plan…"

…

Jackie was bored. She loved the fact that there were windows in the cabin, though. She could watch the waves without being on deck with people she didn't know. Or like. Like creepy old guy, AKA Barbossa.

She was tempted to look at the map again, but she didn't want anyone to see her look at it. _I'll just wait till dark, when everyone's asleep. _

The map intrigued her. Why was it locked? And why was the key just laying around?

"Ms. Sparrow," One of the first mates said. It was the tall one… Ragetti? "I've got your dinner."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Jackie said. "Can you tell me why I'm here exactly?"

Ragetti didn't say anything. He smiled with pity and left.

_That can't be good_, thought Jackie, _that's_ _not good at all._

…

They had finally made it to Singapore. "Mister Gibbs, prepare a long boat. Angelica and I will go talk to my aunt." Jack said.

"I'm going, too, Jack. I'm your first mate." Gibbs said.

"Alrighty then," Jack said. He turned around and ran straight into Michael.

"I'm going too," He said.

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked, surprised.

"I'm going with you to find Jackie." Michael said, still straight faced.

"It'll be too dangerous for a kid like you," Jack said, and tried to get past him, but Michael wouldn't let him pass.

"I'm going with you. Jackie may be your daughter, but she's my best friend." Michael said.

"Oh, I know what this is about, savvy. Clever, very clever, mate." Jack smiled.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Michael asked. His face was red.

"You like her. Honestly, I don't blame you. Us Sparrows are quite attractive, we are."

Michael's face got redder than before, if it was possible. He looked side to side and pulled Jack into his quarters. "Please don't tell anyone. Especially Jackie, when we find her. I've kept it a secret for five years!"

"Oh, well now, aren't we just a bag of hypocrisy?" Jack asked, smirking.

"W-what?"

"Yesterday you told me to tell Angelica about my so-called 'feelings' I apparently have for her."

"Which you do. We can all see it, Jack."

"Let me finish! And now, you're telling me that I shouldn't tell my daughter about the boy, who happens to be her best friend, who likes her."

"I'm asking you to do this for me! She'll never like me like that…"

"Now you're just a bag of self-pity. Of course she'll like you! Now, I have a proposition for you, Michael."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna tell Angelica until you tell Jackie."

…

The longboat was ready, and so were the five people going: Jack, Angelica, Gibbs, Michael, and James (to watch the boat).

They were all nervous (except James). _What if she can't find Jackie?_ Angelica thought. The thought was on everyone's mind, even Jack.

The longboat ride was long and boring. Michael usually would've been excited at all of the sights, but this was important business and he couldn't be distracted. _How am I going to tell her? She'll never like me again and I'll lose her…_

…

Lelani's house was right in the middle of nowhere, on the river. Jack was leading the longboat, and got lost a couple of times himself because it was so hard to find. But, finally they found it and everyone's fears increased.

…

Jackie was lying on her bed, bored for the millionth time that day. Her stomach was rumbling and she had already eaten her food from earlier. As much as she hated it, watching the waves was getting boring and night time wasn't coming fast enough to look at the map.

She groaned as she got up from the bed. She had found her clothes and changed under the covers. She didn't want the other men to see her change. Even though at least one already has. She shivered.

She walked over to the door and pounded on it. "Can I come out? It's boring in here!"

"Captain!" the pirate said, "The girl wants out!" He nodded and opened the door. "Captain says you have to work if you want out."

Jackie ran out the door, "Yes! Something to do! Fresh air!" She ran out to go help.

Barbossa walked up to the pirate at the door, "She wanted to help? And was excited about it?"

"I guess so," the pirate said.

_We'll start the reading tonight_, Barbossa thought, _we're almost to land._

…

Here's chapter 8! :D Hopefully you like it, and next chapter we'll have Lelani's place. :)

Word Count: 1,446


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Barbossa gets mean and Map news

…

Lelani greeted her nephew like any other aunt: a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Jack… I haven't seen you in a while…" she said. She gave him another kiss on the cheek, and heard a few snickers from someone. He mouthed, _I heard that_.

"Yes, Aunt Lelani, I haven't seen you either. We ne-" Jack started, but Lelani moved right past him.

"And who is this beautiful jewel?" She cupped her hands on Angelica's face. "Seriously, Jack, who is she?"

"My name is Angelica Teach," Angelica said. Angelica took Lelani's hands off of her face. "Lelani, we need help to fi-"

"Wait! I sense… someone needs… help… Am I correct?" Lelani smiled.

Everyone stared at Jack, who shrugged and mouthed, _Go with it_.

"Uh, yes, Lelani, we _do_ need help." Angelica said. "Maybe you already know why?"

"Honey, I'm a psychic, not a mind reader. Please, sit and tell me why you so desperately need my help." Lelani said, pulling out chairs for them.

They all sat down, Angelica next to Jack. Even though she didn't want to sit next to him, she had for this situation.

"Uh, Auntie, we need help to find-" Jack started out slow. He didn't want his Aunt to over react when she heard this news.

"Our daughter. She's missing." Angelica finished for him. Lelani's eyes got wide.

"_Daughter_? When did this happen?" Lelani asked.

"Thirteen years ago." Jack said, and he flinched. This was gonna be a big one.

"I'm so happy for you! Even if you didn't tell me until now." Lelani said, staring at Jack. He opened his eyes, relieved.

"Well, Auntie, I only found out two days ago myself." Jack said.

"Lelani, can we please get back to subject? Our daughter is missing! Can you tell us where she is?" Angelica asked.

"Let me see both of your hands," Lelani said, and Jack and Angelica held out one of their hands.

She grabbed both of them and closed her eyes. She hummed for a couple minutes, and then opened her eyes. "It's too difficult. She's moving, like on a ship." Jack and Angelica stared at each other.

"Who's ship, Auntie?"

"Um… Wait- I had a man in here the other day asking about Uncle Russell's map… Do you think…?" Lelani asked

"Why is everyone asking me that question? Of course I think! Who was it? Nobody knew about Jackie except for us four," Jack said.

Gibbs put a hand up, "I didn't until yesterday, to be fair." Michael nodded.

"His name was Barbossa," Lelani said.

"He should've stayed dead. - Barbossa!" Jack got up and paced the room. "How did he find Uncle Russell's map, anyway?"

"You'll have to ask him that, Jack."

"You're _telling_ us to go find him?" Angelica asked.

"What a stupid question!" Lelani exclaimed, "Of course I'm telling you to go find him! You must not want your daughter back."

"Let's not start anything, ladies. Auntie, of course we want Jackie back, Angelica's being a little… pessimistic."

"Jack, have you read Russell's map?"

"Of course, Auntie, all Sparrows have… except for Jackie."

"Then you know where to go. Hopefully she has enough common sense to know not to read it to Barbossa." Lelani said.

"Thanks, Auntie. We'll be going now," Jack said, turning around. Everyone got up and headed for the door.

"Not so fast, Jack." Everyone turned around. She pointed at Jack and Angelica and pointed to the chairs. Jack and Angelica sat back down. Gibbs and Michael were just standing there, and she waved her hand to tell them to leave.

"Is there something else you want to-" Angelica started to say, but Lelani stopped her.

"You two are fighting and it has to stop." Lelani said.

"I- we're not fighting, Auntie. We're perfectly fine." Jack said, smiling.

"I can sense it. I could tell she didn't want to sit next to you." She said. "I also know about your feelings for one another."

Jack looked at his feet and Angelica's face got bright red. "What feelings, Ms. Lelani?" Angelica asked.

"Don't try to play dumb, girl. The way he looked at you gave me enough reason to believe he has feelings, and the way your face is as bright as a tomato concurs with it."

Angelica and Jack just sat there.

"So you're just gonna sit there? No talking? Nothing?" Lelani asked.

"Auntie, I have an agreement with Michael out there, I'll tell you know who you know what when he tells Jackie the same thing." Jack said. "Can we go now? We've got a daughter to find."

"Fine." Angelica got up and left, but Lelani held Jack behind. "Listen to me, Jack. Unless you want problems, tell her. And with this situation, you don't want problems."

Jack sighed, "Fine, Auntie. I'll tell her."

"Good. Now, go find your daughter. And once you do, bring back here to see me!"

Jack laughed and walked out to the boat.

…

Jackie was having a blast working on the ship. None of the men knew she was that strong. She might have even gotten stronger! She was being treated as part of the crew, and not just a girl they took prisoner.

Just as she was walking to do something else, the two first mates blocked her way.

"Um… I kind of need to get through here, please." She smiled.

"No, we need you over here," the short first mate said, grabbing her arm, and the other first mate grabbed the other. They dragged her to the captain's quarters.

The hold on her was tight. It hurt her arms. "Ow, guys, stop, please, ow."

They threw her on the bed and Barbossa stood up from his chair. "We know you have the key, Ms. Sparrow."

Jackie's eyes went wide, but she kept her cool. "What are you talking about? What key?"

"Ms. Sparrow, we know you have it. And we need it back," Barbossa said.

"I-I- If I did have, not saying I do, what would happen to me if I didn't hand it over?"

Barbossa smiled at the first mates, and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Jackie.

Jackie gulped. "It's in my pocket."

She threw him the key, and Barbossa smiled, "Good. Now we're getting somewhere." He threw the key to Pintel, "Open it. She'll read the map now."

Pintel nodded. Jackie sat up, "What? You're smart! Can't you read?"

"Not this map, Ms. Sparrow." Pintel handed Barbossa the map, and he carefully unfolded it. He placed on the bed where Jackie could see it.

The map was old looking, and was just a jumble of letters, some from a different language, some not. Jackie kept staring at it, and the letters began to move. They changed and moved until, finally, Jackie could the map. She gasped, and Barbossa knew she could read it.

Jackie read it in her head first. The first sentence made it clear to her: _If you are reading this, you must be a Sparrow. Do not let anyone else know what this map says._ She had to act cool, like she couldn't read it. "It's just a bunch of letters. I can't read it." She turned her head, and Barbossa was standing there, smiling.

He was still pointing the gun at her. "Pintel, Ragetti, take Ms. Sparrow down to the brig. She doesn't leave or get any food or water until we know what the map says." He put the gun away and walked out.

"Come on, Ms. Sparrow," Ragetti said, and they each took one of her arms.

"No. I'll walk. No need to drag." Jackie got up and walked to the door. It was evening then, and all of the men were resting. She walked calmly down to the brig, and walked inside. It was dark and smelled weird. Ragetti shut the door and walked away. Jackie sat down and silently cried, hoping her parents were looking for her. Fast.

…

"So, Jack, what's the deal with Uncle Russell's map?" Angelica asked Jack once they got back to the ship.

"Well, to tell you that story, I'd have to tell my whole family story."

"We're good with that," Michael said, and Gibbs nodded.

Jack looked around and saw everyone was looking at him, "Fine. My grandparents, Dominic and Azalea, had four children: Marguerite, Russell, Teague, and Monica. Marguerite had two children. Russell had one daughter. Teague had, well, me, and Monica didn't have any children. Russell was always searching for treasure, and a grand ship, but only had a crew of five. He search for sixty years for treasure, and the loot he had was so huge; he had to store it in a cave that only Sparrows could find. He had trust issues. He only trusted family. So, when he met Lelani, he asked her to put a curse on the map so only his family by blood could read it."

"Wow. So, not even his wife could read it?" Michael asked.

"Well, Lelani could, because she was the one who put the curse on it. Other than that, nope. Nobody."

"When did you first read the map?" Angelica asked.

"I was eight. Russell came over to tell my dad about the map. At that time, I wasn't completely sure if he was my father. When Russell told us about the map, I had to see it to make sure I was a Sparrow or not. Luckily, I could read it. From then on, I said my name was Jack Sparrow, and not just Jack."

"So Barbossa wants this treasure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. And if I know Barbossa at all, I know he'll do anything to get it." Jack said.

Everyone was quiet after that. They all knew they had to get to Jackie.

Fast.

…

Chapter nine is done! :D Hope you like it! Please review!

Word count: 1,657


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Plan A or plan B?

…

Jackie was trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She kept thinking about her parents and Michael. She missed them so much. Everything was so bad now; she couldn't wait to get back on the Pearl with her parents.

If they came.

_No! _She thought, _They will come! I'll be saved and go home!_ She just had to believe that and keep up hope. Hopefully she could that.

She only saw glimpses of the rest of the map. There was something called Sparrow Cave and apparently there was a bunch of treasure there. She actually wanted to see the treasure; she had never seen real gold before, except for her mother's jewelry, and she wasn't even sure if it was real gold. But knowing her mother, it probably was.

_Why did the letters change?_ She thought. _Why am I the only one on the ship who can read that__ - __map? Why can't I tell them about it?_

She had a feeling she was going to find out.

…

Ragetti was helping Pintel watch the crew work. He felt bad about locking up Jack Sparrow's daughter. He always liked Jack; he looked up to him. He knew Pintel did, too. They had literally gone to the end of the earth for him just because they missed him as captain.

"Pintel," he said.

"What? Can't you see I'm working here?" Pintel said.

"I feel kinda bad about locking up Jack Sparrow's daughter. Do you?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it's what the captain told us to do, so we do it! He's going to get us treasure!" Pintel said.

"Remember the last time he got us treasure? We were undead for a long time! It wasn't fun." Ragetti said.

"Well, this gold isn't cursed."

"How do you know? Even if the map wasn't all jumbled up, you couldn't read it! You can't read!" Ragetti said.

"Neither can you!"

"Yes, but still. If Barbossa could read it, would he tell us if the gold was cursed? Like he _didn't_ last time?"

"He didn't know last time!"

"I'm just having second thoughts."

"Well, don't. We'll be rich just as long at the girl talks."

Ragetti turned around. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

…

Jack breathed deeply. _This is it, Jack. You can do this. You know can._

Angelica was taking a nap in his quarters. He knew she was awake; he could hear her moving around inside.

He grabbed the handle, and let it go. He did this five times more. _Who am I kidding? I can't do this! I'll just wait… until we find Jackie… and they go back home… and she'll be gone… forever. _

He couldn't handle that. He grabbed the handle and walked in. Angelica was putting on another dress. She was finishing pulling the dress up. Jack stood there awkwardly until she buttoned the last button and turned around.

She turned around and her eyes went wide. "Jack! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, love. Trust me." His voice cracked while he spoke. "I have something to tell you."

"If this is about the talk Lelani gave us, then I have something to say, too." She said.

They stood there, waiting for the other to start this awkward conversation. They both spoke at the same time: "You speak first. No, I insist, you first." They both chuckled and looked away.

"Well, this is awkward," Angelica said. She put some hair behind her ears and smiled.

"Yeah… Why don't I talk first? Then you can. It'll be easier that way, right?" Jack said. Angelica nodded, and they sat down on the bed. "So… about what my aunt said… I do have feelings for you, Angelica." She stared at him, her eyes telling him to go on. "Fine. I'll say it. I love you, Angelica. Like I said on the island: Always have, always will. I'll never stop; it's involuntary."

"Oh, Jack," Angelica said, and she hugged him, "I- Back on the island, I didn't know it then, but I wasn't lying. Ever since you helped me escape from the convent, I've loved you. I just didn't realize it."

They looked at each other. "So… is that it?" Jack asked.

Angelica leaned in, "Do you think so?" Jack smiled and they were about to kiss, when Gibbs walked in.

"Jack there's- oh! Sorry… I'm interrupting somethin'…"

Jack cursed under his breath and turned away from Angelica and looked at Gibbs. "No, it's fine. What is it?"

"There's a ship on the horizon. It doesn't have any colors."

…

Barbossa smiled. He could see the Black Pearl on the horizon. He could tell it was the Pearl; it was _his_ ship, wasn't it? Maybe he could have the treasure _and_ his ship back. That would a good day.

Then he scowled. They had found him, even if they didn't know it was him. Jack more than likely went to his aunt and she told him about him going to talk to her about the map.

He needed the girl to talk.

Fast.

He grabbed Pintel and Ragetti and dragged them down to the brig. Jackie was just lying there on the floor, her arms behind her head. She wasn't sleeping, but she didn't seem awake, either.

"Ms. Sparrow, we need you to read the map. Now. Please." He smiled.

She sighed, "What's the point? I can't win either way. I read the map, you find the treasure, you kill me. I don't read the map, you torture me, you kill me."

"Please, Ms. Sparrow," Pintel said. "We need this treasure."

"Let me inform you, mate, that this treasure was found for the Sparrow family! I don't if you're pirates or not, don't you have _some_ integrity?" Jackie stood up.

All three pirates looked at each other. Pintel and Barbossa shook their heads while Ragetti was still thinking. Pintel saw this and kicked his shin. Ragetti shook his head while rubbing his shin.

"Well, maybe I'll teach you some. I don't care what you do to me. I will _never_ read that map for you." Jackie said. She went and lied back down. She was scared. Barbossa seemed like a pirate that would do anything to get what he wants. She closed her eyes and tried to act like nothing was bothering her.

Barbossa looked at Jackie, steaming. "Well, then, mates. I guess it's time for plan B."

Jackie's eyes shot open. _Plan B? _Now she was scared and worried. _What's Plan B?_

Barbossa saw she was worried. She hadn't figured out why the map changed for her, so she was sure to be shocked when plan B came around.

…

"What kind of ship does he have now?" Jack wondered aloud. They knew it was Barbossa's, Gibbs had checked twice. The ship was smaller than the Pearl, but it was going fast.

They were going at fast as they could to meet up with it. They were nowhere near land, but maybe they could go across on Barbossa's ship to negotiate.

Even though Jack knew he wouldn't agree to any terms, just that he gets treasure.

Jack was regretting the fact that Uncle Russell hadn't cursed the gold instead of the map.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack said, and Gibbs walked over to him.

"Yes, Jack?"

"How far away from the ship are we now?"

"Same as the last time you asked, Jack. You can't keep asking every three seconds and expect the answer to change." Gibbs said.

"It should." Jack said. That was one flaw he had: he was impatient. He hated having to wait. For anything.

Angelica was the same way with most things. She couldn't wait to punch Barbossa in the nose for kidnapping her daughter.

They both had the same thought: _I hope she's okay_.

…

Okay, my lovely readers, chapter 10 is done! It's not the longest chapter I've got. Maybe next chapter will as long as chapter 6 (about 2,000). I'll think about it. Please review! I really love reviews! :D

Word count: 1,354


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Plan B and a Trade off

…

"You mean they were just kissing when you walked in?" Michael asked Gibbs. They were in the kitchen, and Gibbs was retelling the events he saw.

"Not kissing. About to, I think. They were leaned in real close and Angelica's eyes were closed like she was about to. I think it had to do with the talk Lelani gave them."

"So thinking about how Jack and Angelica were fighting when around a psychic worked?" Michael asked, excited.

"You bet it did, mate." Gibbs smiled. Now Jack won't be as distracted as he was. He hoped.

"So what do you think about this map business? It seems pretty far-fetched if you ask me," Michael said.

"I've heard rumors about it. Many men have searched for Captain Russell's treasure. But no one could read the map because of the curse." Gibbs said. He took a drink of rum. There was more rum because of what Michael told Jack before they saw his aunt.

"What if some family member didn't like Russell? That person could easily tell."

"Apparently family is very important to the Sparrow family. No one has ever told where the treasure is or how much is in it. It's always been a mystery. But, I guess we'll be the lucky ones and get to see it." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, the lucky ones. We'll probably not be able to touch it or anything."

"You bet your 'lucky selves' you won't." They turned around and saw Jack standing there. "Come on if you want to go to Barbossa's ship." Gibbs stood up and started walking out the door. Michael sat there, bored. Jack turned around and looked at the boy. "Are you coming?" Michael smiled and jumped up.

Jack walked out to where Angelica was standing. They were determined to get their daughter back.

The crew put a plank down in between the ships and they walked aboard. Nobody was looking at them except for Barbossa. Pintel and Ragetti were behind him.

"Barbossa." Jack said once they got to him.

"Jack," Barbossa smiled, "It's been too long."

"Not long enough," Jack said. He was being totally serious about the matter at hand.

Barbossa kept on smiling though, "Of course. You know my first mates?" Pintel kept on looking at Jack, but Ragetti waved and smiled. Pintel stepped on Ragetti's foot, hard.

"Pintel and Ragetti? That's what you've been doing all this time?" Jack asked. They both nodded. "Of course," Jack said, "they'd be working for Barbossa."

"Well, it wasn't really my choice- Ouch!" Ragetti started to say, but Pintel punched him.

"Now, why are you here, again?" Barbossa asked Jack.

"Oh, no reason… Just here for my daughter. You know. The one you kidnapped."

"Oh, her! You're not going to get her, Jack. She's going to read the map for me, or die. It's that simple."

"She won't do either, Barbossa. She's a Sparrow, savvy. She's not allowed to read the map, or die." Jack smiled.

"That's not always true, Jack, and you know it. You've died before." Barbossa said.

"Yes, mate, but I came back! And the people who came cared for me! Unlike you, who had to barter his way out of death."

"But most of the people who went to save you wanted your ship, went to stop feeling guilty, or were paid."

"At least I didn't let Calypso loose. Or lose my leg." Jack said.

"Back to being a child again, Jack? I thought you had changed," Barbossa said.

"Well, according to her," Jack pointed at Angelica, "I have. And apparently not in a good way."

"Can we stop this? Please, Barbossa, I need my daughter back. Please," Angelica said, stepping ahead of Jack.

"As I told Jack here, miss, I need your daughter to read the map. I'm not giving her back."

"Are you sure about that mate?" Jack asked him, "She can get pretty mean when she doesn't get what she wants…"

"Fine, you want her back so bad? I propose a deal: I'll give you your daughter, no harm done, if I can have Jack to read the map," Barbossa said. Angelica was about to speak when he interrupted her, "But think, Ms. Teach. If your daughter stays, she might live. It depends on if she reads the map or not. If I have Jack, he'll die, no matter what."

"Deal."

Everyone was quiet as they looked at who spoke: Jack.

"No!" Angelica exclaimed.

"Let Jackie go. Take me. I don't care. As long as she lives I'm fine," Jack said, completely serious.

Barbossa smiled, "If you've made your decision, my first mates will take you to the brig."

"Uh, let me say goodbye to Angelica here, and then I'll come," Jack said. He grabbed Angelica's arm and pulled her aside.

"Don't do this, Jack. I won't let you. You must be sick or something…" she said, frantically.

"I'm not sick, love," he said. He took his compass and handed it to her, "Here, take this. I won't need it."

Angelica hesitantly took the compass. "You can't do this, Jack. Jackie won't let you, _I_ won't let you."

"That's what I'm hoping for, darling," Jack winked at her and kissed her cheek. He walked over to Barbossa and Pintel and Ragetti started to grab his arms, but he said, "No need, mates. I'll walk."

Angelica watched at Jack walked away.

…

Jack walked below deck. Pintel and Ragetti were leading him to the brig.

They finally got there. The only person in there was Jackie. She was lying on the ground. "I hope you guys aren't here to make me read that stupid map, cause I'm not gonna," She said.

"You're getting out, poppet," Pintel said.

"What?" Jackie jumped up, excited, but then she saw Jack, "Why's he here? I've got a bad feeling…"

"Don't. I'm here to take your place," Jack said. By then Jack was in the cell, standing in front of Jackie.

"Take my place? Oh… I get it! You were taken hostage! Right?"

"No, love, take your place is right," Jack said. Jackie suddenly hugged him.

"But… I- Don't! I won't let you! You can't!" She exclaimed.

"I have to. This is the only you'll live for certain," He said.

She let go of him and looked right in his eyes, "Will you be okay?"

Jack smiled, "Of course, love! I'll be fine!"

"You're lying."

"C'mon poppet! Your mother's waitin'!" Pintel said. Jackie sniffled and walked out. They went above deck, and she saw Barbossa, her mother, Gibbs, and Michael. She ran over to her mother.

"Mama!" She cried. She was hugging her mother so hard. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I know this is a heartfelt reunion, but I'd much prefer it if you were back on your own ship," Barbossa said.

"We get it Barbossa; we can take a hint," Michael said. The four of them walked to the other ship.

…

Well, there's plan B. :) Hope you're not mad. Oh, who am I kidding? If I was the reader, I would be mad, but interested. And then I would get even more mad that the writer is still writing the next chapter. :) Well, please review!

Word count: 1,214


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Being bored and hey! A compass!

…

"Why am I back?" Jackie asked once they got to the captain's quarters. "Why isn't he here? What happened?"

"I- _we _didn't agree to this, sweetie. He did," Angelica said, putting her arm around Jackie.

"But… Whenever you talked about him before, you always said all he cared about was himself! That's why you thought it was weird when he saved you… Why did he do this?" Jackie asked.

"I've never seen Jack like this before," Gibbs said, "He's always been afraid of death and what it has in store for him…"

"I should've have stayed with him. Refused to leave, anything! If it would have helped him…" Jackie exclaimed.

"When he pulled you aside, did he tell you anything that would be useful?" Michael asked Angelica.

"He gave me his compass. And when I told him that I wouldn't let him die, he said, 'That's what I'm hoping for.'" She said, pulling out the compass.

"His compass? Really?" Gibbs asked, excited.

"What's so special about his compass?" Michael asked.

"What's _not_ special about it?" Gibbs asked back, taking the compass and handing it to Michael. "Open it, boy. You'll see why it's so special."

Michael took the compass hesitantly. He opened it, and he and Gibbs looked at it. "It doesn't point north," Michael said. He saw the arrow was pointing straight at Jackie.

"Ah, that it doesn't. It points to what you want most," Gibbs leaned in closer and said is quietly. Michael's mouth opened and he closed the compass so quickly, it almost broke.

"Careful, boy!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"What did you tell him?" Jackie asked, "Why is the compass special?"

"It points to what you want most," Gibbs said, handing the compass to Angelica. "Open it, my dear, tell me where it points."

…

Jack was bored. _Is this what Jackie felt like? If it is, I feel sorry we didn't get to her faster_, he thought. No one had come to talk to him or shove the map in his face telling him to betray a family secret of probably thirty years. He felt bad fooling his friends and betraying his family.

_They'll figure it out_, he thought, _I gave them the compass, they'll come._

He heard people come down below deck and come towards the brig.

"Well, Jack, are you ready to read the map?" He heard Barbossa ask.

"You mean betray my family name on a level so unspeakable that it doesn't matter if I die because they were going to kill me anyway? Yeah, let's do this," Jack said, getting up.

"No need for sarcasm, Jack. Just read the map," Barbossa said.

"Yeah! I want my treasure!" Pintel exclaimed.

Jack looked at Ragetti, "You gonna say something about stealing my family's treasure, too?" Ragetti shook his head. "Alrighty then," Jack said, "Lemme see the map." Barbossa handed him the map. The letters changed for him, just as they had done for Jackie. He stared at the first sentence. He _really_ was betraying his family, and it didn't feel good. At all.

…

"I want my father! Let me see the compass!" Jackie exclaimed. Gibbs passed her the compass and she opened it eagerly. "You're right! It's not pointing north! Look!" She said, and everyone looked.

"I think that's our heading, Gibbs," Angelica said.

"On it, Ms. Teach. Care to help me, Michael?" Gibbs asked him. Michael smiled and walked out with Gibbs.

"It was weird… Only I could read the map… Can Jack read the map?" Jackie asked her mother.

"Yes. The whole Sparrow blood family can."

"So it was normal to see the letters move and change? I'm not crazy?"

"No, sweetie, you're not crazy."

They sat there in silence until Jackie spoke again: "We have to get him back, Mama."

"I know, Jackie, I know."

…

"Well, Jack? Aren't you going to give me my treasure?" Barbossa asked. He was tired of waiting for Jack to ignore the guilt.

"I have one question, Barbossa. How did you get the map? It was kept under lock and key at my cousin's house," Jack asked.

"Oh, we have our ways," Pintel smiled.

Jack was silent. Out of all of the bad things that had happened to the Sparrow family, this was the worst. And he was the one doing it.

But, he had too. If he didn't, Barbossa would kill anyone to get to the treasure, and none of the Sparrow family would be left.

"Uh… It says to go to Sparrow Cave… that's east of here." Jack handed Barbossa the map and sat down.

"Is that it?"

"No. I want to live to see the treasure. So, once we get there, I'll read the rest of the map. Besides, you've gotta let me get off the guilt cart, mate."

"Fine. Pintel, Ragetti, change course. I'll get Jack his dinner," Barbossa said, and they left.

Jack put his head in his hands, "Please hurry."

…

"They're changing their course! It's going… east!" Jackie ran up to Gibbs.

"He read the map…" Gibbs said, and he cursed under breath.

Jackie's eyes got wide, "Have they…?"

"I don't think so. If I know Jack, I know he only read part of the map," Gibbs said, and Jackie nodded and walked away. "Hopefully I know Jack…" He muttered.

Angelica walked up behind him, "How long until we get there, Mister Gibbs?"

"I don't know. We're following the compass," He answered, and Angelica sighed. "I- the whole crew knows how you feel, Ms. Teach."

"I know… Jack really is a good man, isn't he?"

Gibbs laughed, "Sometimes, he's too good to be a pirate."

Angelica chuckled. "Sometimes I'm too good, too."

"Aren't we all?"

…

Jack was sitting in his cell when Ragetti came down and handed him a bowl of soup. "What's this? Barbossa already gave me my stale bread."

"Well, I thought you might want something better," Ragetti said.

Jack sniffed the soup, and shrugged. He took a bite and smiled, "Yum."

"Good. I'll be back with more tomorrow." Then, Ragetti left.

_That wasn't weird at all…_ Jack thought.

…

Short chapter… Sorry it took so long… I seriously I had no idea what to write… Please review! Please?

Word Count: 1,046


	13. Chapter 13

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated sooner. It's just… my summer is so busy! I'm sorry. Please don't hate me!

Chapter 13: Thinking about stuff

…

Sparrow Cave was a half-day's journey away. Jack was feeling even guiltier by the minute. He couldn't go anywhere; just lay in his cell until Ragetti brought him some food. Then he would eat in his cell. He thought of Jackie and Angelica all the time. Before, he wouldn't have done this, put himself on death row for someone else, but he was different now… _I think. Maybe it's because Jackie's actually mine__…__ And Angelica asked why I didn__'__t question it__…__ Ha! How could I question it? All the evidence is right there on Jackie's face!_

Jack had never seen the treasure Barbossa was searching. He heard his uncle had filled the cave to the top with all kinds of treasure. _That could be anything! Oh, Uncle Russell__…_ Jack chuckled.

Jack hoped his plan would work. He gave Angelica the compass and Gibbs knew what that compass could do. They would follow Barbossa's ship and find him. Hopefully.

…

Jackie was depressed. But, she did have a good reason to be. One hand, she had never left her village before, and now she was in the middle of the ocean searching for tons of treasure, and to save her father. On the other, she had a father now! But he was being held captive because of her.

This wasn't a good week for her.

Her mother wasn't too happy, either. Michael had told her that her parents had fought while she was away, and Michael didn't have to tell her it was her fault. Or the kidnapper's fault, whichever. But still, it was partly her fault. Michael had told her they had apparently made up, but that wasn't enough for Jackie. She wanted to see them make up before she believed it. If Jack was anything like her, then she knew she had to watch them. Then everything will be somewhat back to normal.

All they had to do was find Jack. His compass was in her pocket, and she pulled it out every five minutes to check if they were heading a different direction. She got the same answer every time. The compass needle hadn't moved an inch. _-_,She thought. She got up from lying on her bed and ran a hand through her hair. It was longer now, to her shoulders. She actually wanted to cut it again, but she knew her mother wouldn't let her.

She walked up above deck and saw her mother sitting by the side of the ship. She looked like the way Jackie felt. She was walking toward her mother, but Gibbs beat her to it. She was going to join them, but Gibbs said something that made her stop and, well, eavesdrop.

"Ms. Teach, aren't you a… Immortal?"

Her mother looked up at Gibbs. Her eyes were wide. "No one has asked me that in so long… Yes, Gibbs. I am. I forgot about it when Jackie was born… I do not even know if _she_ is immortal…"

Gibbs sat down next to her, "Didn't you mean to ask anyone when she was born, or before?"

"No. I did not. I- I forgot all about it. The night had haunted me always… but the immortal part had slipped my mind completely."

"So that means Jackie doesn't know about it?"

Angelica laughed, "Of course not. And I don't know how I should tell her, or when, or where. I don't know if I _should_!"

"I think you should, once this whole treasure thing is over and we have Jack back."

Jackie had heard enough. _Immortal? _She couldn't even begin to understand the concept. She got up and left, and luckily her mother and Gibbs didn't see her. She had to tell Michael!

She ran to the kitchen where Michael was, sitting down, just thinking.

"Michael! Michael! Michael! You will never guess what I just heard!" Jackie yelled and she nearly pushed Michael down just by poking his shoulder.

"What?" Michael yelled back.

"I- I might be… Immortal." Jackie was silent, waiting for Michael to respond. She expected him to say, "Wow, Jackie, and how do you know this?" or something. She sure didn't expect laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"Im-immortal?" Michael asked her, still laughing, "Where did you hear _that_?"

"From my mother!" Michael looked at her with an unbelieving look. "It's true, Mike! I heard her and Gibbs talking! Mama said she's an immortal, and that I might be, too!"

"I doubt it, Jackie. They probably knew you were eavesdropping and decided to trick you."

"No! They started talking about it _before_ I went over there!"

"Well, then, you were probably dreaming. No one's immortal, Jackie. It's impossible."

"It's not impossible! My mother is immortal! You'll see, Michael! I promise you that!" Jackie yelled and she stormed out.

Michael stood there, and muttered to himself, "See Jack? This is why I haven't told her."

…

After her conversation with Gibbs, all Angelica could think about was whether Jackie was immortal or not. After thirteen years of not thinking about it, she had a lot to catch up on! If Jackie was immortal, was it like her own immortality, or different?

Most importantly, how is she going to tell Jackie? Should she tell Jackie at all? _Maybe when I know for certain that she _is_ immortal… But how will I know? Who will I ask?_

This was too much for Angelica. First, Jackie and Michael ran away, and then she got captured; now Jack is gone and Jackie might be immortal. She sighed. Gibbs told her that she could captain the ship while Jack was gone because she had captained a ship before and it just seemed right. Angelica let Jackie hold the compass so she could feel like she was doing something to help.

Angelica still couldn't believe Jackie had actually ran away and found her father. And, it was really quick! It took her four months to find Blackbeard and three more months to convince him that she is his daughter! Both Jack and Jackie accepted it like they had known it for the thirteen years Jackie's been alive! It puzzled her.

…

I am so sorry to make you wait! July is always so busy at my house! But, here it is! :D Hope you like it…

Word count: 1,080 


End file.
